Saving Eternity
by Sheribabi08
Summary: Torn apart by war and hate, One man's journey to find his true love...all while hiding from the very people who took it away. First McBam/Calivia fic.
1. Prologue

Saving Eternity

*A McBam/Calivia Saga*

Epilogue

It's been 3 years since the Vampiric War broke out. A war that separated soul mates Caleb and Olivia. Ever since, Caleb has been on a quest to find his one true love all while hiding out from the ones that tried to kill both of them. Thinking that he was dead, Olivia escapes. Suppressing her memories, she now goes by Samantha McCall and has been living in California. Under the pseudonym John McBain his journeys takes him there. A journey to reunite two souls, torn apart by war and hate. But can love save them…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a warm spring day. Sam goes to the coffee shop to get her daily dose of caffeine. That's when she meets him…

"Hey Charlie!" she quipped. Sam was a petite raven haired woman. What she lacked in size, she made up in ability. She was a private investigator and had her own firm not far from the coffee shop and her home in Malibu. "Sam, how are you today?" "It's always a good day to be a Cali girl" Sam laughs. "True. The usual?" Charlie asks. "Yeah. Extra caramel though." Charlie looks up with a big smile. "Oh, being a rebel today are we?" "You got jokes. But yea. Got a feeling today's gonna be a crazy day at the office. Charlie hands her a caramel frappacino. She pays him and heads for the door. "Thanks Charlie. See ya tomorrow!" As she is walking she turns and bumps into a man. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry. Me and my klutzy self not paying attention." Sam says blushing. "It's ok. I see you where in a hurry." He says as Sam looks up at him. She catches his eyes and hesitates before continuing. "Ummm….yea I was…"she stops mid sentence as she stares at this man before her. "He looks so familiar…" she thinks to herself. "Do I know you?" she finally asks after a moment. "I don't think so." "But I feel like I do. I don't know, maybe you look familiar from one of my clients." Sam says. "Could be. Can I get you another coffee?" he offers. "No, that's ok. I have to go. Thanks though." Sam says as he smiles and says ok. "See ya around." She says as she goes out the door. He walks after her and out onto the sidewalk. "That can't be her, can it? But she has the same face, same long brown hair. I've got to see her again…" He walks away.

Sam arrives at her office and sits down at her computer. As she goes through her files, his face pops in her head. "Where do I know him from? That face? It's like I know that face…." Her thoughts are interrupted when her door opens. "Ms. McCall someone wants to see you. Talking about wanting a job." The woman says. "Send them in" says Sam as the woman walks out. A minute later, he walks in. "So what can I do for…"she pauses as she looks up and sees the man from the coffee shop. "You.." "Umm..Hi. Again." "Hi…would you like to have a seat?" "Yes I would" he says as he closes the door. The whole time while he takes his seat their eyes are locked on each other. "Ummm…so you're looking for a job…sorry I didn't catch your name." says Sam nervously shuffling papers. "John. John McBain. And yours?" "Samantha McCall. Most people call me Sam or Sammy." "That's a beautiful name." says John gazing at Sam. "Thanks, I think. Now what makes you want to become a P.I. Mr. McBain?" asks Sam. "Please, call me John." "Ok, well can you answer my question." "Well I'm a former police officer and I wanted to do something different. My credentials are in my resume." Says John as he hands her a folder. Sam takes a look at it. "Llanview P.D. ? Not bad. I heard Mr. Buchanan runs a tight ship over there." Says Sam. "So you know about me then?" John asks. "No but I have some connects that know the Commissioner so I know he only takes the best." Says Sam smiling. John thinks to himself "That smile. That warm smile my Olivia had…It can't be…" "Umm…John?" "Yes Ma'am?" says John as he snaps back to reality. "So I will check your background and I will get back to you. But from the looks of it I won't find anything bad. So come back tomorrow and be ready." Sam says as she stands up. "Thank you so much. You won't be disappointed." John says as he stands up and stretches out his hand. Sam hesitates and looks at his hand. She slowly takes his hand and gives him a handshake. All of a sudden a warm pulse goes through their hands and up their arms. They look at each other as Sam quickly jerks her hand away. "So I will see you tomorrow then?" Sam says nervously. "Looking forward to it" says John as he leaves. He takes one last look at her before he walks out. Sam gets up and follows him into the halls but pauses as he walks out. "That voice. I've heard that voice before….but where?" Sam thinks to herself as she walks back into her office. John walks to his car. "I have to be sure it's her. But how?" He says to himself as he gets in his car and drives away.

That night Sam is getting ready for bed. "Hmmm…I wonder what's on the radio." She says as she turns on the radio. "And now, The Experience with Surrender" "Never heard this before." "Bring the life…bring me back to life…" The radio starts to play as Sam drifts off to sleep and starts to dream… "This place. I know this place. Says Sam as she begins to walk around. "Olivia, where are you?" "Here I am my love" says Olivia as he goes towards the voice. "Is that me? It can't be…" Sam follows Olivia towards the voice. "Caleb? You called for me. I'm here." Says Olivia. Sam catches up just in time to see Olivia face her. "Oh my God, it is me! But my name is not Olivia!" says a stunned Sam. Meanwhile John has made his way into her room. He steps towards her. "So beautiful, the way she sleeps…" he trails off as she turns over towards him. "She has to be my Olivia. No one else I know can sleep with grace, such elegance. He says. "Caleb where are you?" "I'm here." Out of the curtains comes Caleb with a single red rose. "Aww for me?" asks Olivia. "Yes my love. Come outside with me. I have a picnic waiting for us." Says Caleb as he takes Olivia's hand and leads her outside. Before they go Caleb looks back towards Sam and smiles. "That face…it looks just like John's face…No, something isn't right here…" As she sleeps John watches from a slight distance. "How am I going to figure out if that's her or not?" John ponders as he paces the floor. All of a sudden Sam whispers "Caleb…Caleb…" John goes closer to her. "Yes…yes my love. I'm here." "Caleb! Come back! Come back!" yells Sam. She goes after him but gets caught up in the curtains. She starts to fidget in her sleep. John makes his way to the window. But before he could get out Sam jerks herself awake and sees him. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asks in a panic as she grabs her gun. John disappears out the window as Sam runs to it. Seeing nothing she goes through her house and checks everything. Finding everything in one piece she goes back to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sam gets to her office early. Groggily, she sits down to her computer and starts her background check on John. "Hmmm let's see here. 8 years in the FBI, 3 years with the Llanview P.D. No criminal history. Was presumed dead in a car accident. Obviously that's a lie." Says Sam as she looks at his picture. While looking at it a flash of her dream goes across her mind. "There is no way that John can be him or that I could be that girl, Olivia." Sam thinks to herself. "Focus Sam. That was just a dream." Says Sam as a knock comes at her door. "It's open." John walks in and closes the door. "Good morning Sam." Says John startling Sam. "Sorry, did I startle you?" "No, it's just that…" Sam pauses. "Just what?" "Never mind. It's not important. Ok I did a background check. You're clean obviously. So I just need you to fill out these papers. And welcome to the team" says Sam. "Team? I thought it was just you?" asks John. "Well as you can see I have people working for me. And my partner runs the other agency in New York." Says Sam. "What part, if you don't mind me asking…" asks John. "Port Charles. Not a huge city, but big enough" laughs Sam. "Oh Port Charles. I've been there a couple of times. Nice place." Says John as he hands her back the papers. "Good, ok…wait you're not from this country." "No, I was born in Ireland. But raised on a military base there and Russia." "Oh ok, that's actually helpful. Just in case we have a case that requires international work." Says Sam as John laughs. "Well let me show you where you're going to be working at." Sam says as he she heads to the door. They both reach for the doorknob to open the door at the same time. Sam looks at their hands…*Flashback* "Caleb, I love you always…" says Olivia as she takes his hand. "Sam?" says John as she jerks back and looks at John. "Are you ok?" "Yea. My nerves are just bad that's all." Says Sam as they head down the hall. "Oh well try some warm tea with lemon. I heard it helps." Says John. "With a sugar lump in it. I used to drink it all the time from what people tell me. I don't know how, because I hate tea." Says Sam smiling. "Well maybe you should try it. You never know." Smiles John as they reach a door. "Well here's your office. Just had it refurbished. It should have everything you need. If you have any questions or problems or anything, I'm just down the hall." Says Sam as she walks out. "Ummm Sam?" "Yea?" "Thanks for the job. Look forward to getting to know you better." Says John as he puts his things on his desk. "Me too." Sam smiles. She walks out and down the hall. "Now to get her to do the only thing that I know my Olivia would do…" says John as he pulls out a vial of blood.

Sam goes into her office and quickly shuts the door. "Ok Sam, why do you keep thinking about this man? This Caleb dude. And why does he look like John…" says Sam as she heads to her desk. "Ok that's it. No more sweets before bed for you." She says to herself as a knock came at the door. "It's open." "Hey, thought you could use a cup of coffee. You know as a way to say thanks and to start off on a good note." Says John. "Mmmm smells good. I forgot we had coffee here." He smiles as he hands her the cup. "Cheers to new beginnings." Says John as they tap cups and drink. "Mmmm this is good. Got to figure out what blend this is." Says Sam as John laughs. "Well let me get my office straight. See ya." "See ya…hey John?" "Yea?" "I'm going out for lunch. Care to join me?" asks Sam. "Ummm….sure. See ya then." Says John as he walks out. Sam smiles and drinks her coffee.

As time goes by, Sam gets more and more anxious. "Ok Sam get a grip. It's just lunch. Not a date." She looks as her watch. "12:30, well here goes…" She pauses before she goes out the door. "No, I shouldn't do this. I just met him…but there is something about him…I have to find out." Sam fixes her hair, taking it out of her ponytail and letting it fall down her back. After a few moments of primping she leaves and heads for John's office. She hesitates before she knocks but does anyway. "Come in." "Hey! You ready to go?" asks Sam. "Yea let me grab…" John starts to say but stops and stares at Sam. "John?" "Yea?" John says dropping his wallet in his break of concentration. "You ok?" "Yea. Where we heading?" asks John trying to play off what just happened. "What are you in the mood for?" "I was thinking about getting Italian." Says John. "That's what I was going to say. I know the perfect place." Says Sam as they walk out.

They get to the local Italian eatery overlooking the beach and the ocean. "This place is amazing." Says John as they sit down. "Yea I come here sometimes just to get away from it all. It's so peaceful this time of day for some odd reason." Says Sam. They order their food and continue talking. "So tell me about yourself." Says Sam. "What's there to know?" John says coyly. "Oh come on! What brought you to Cali from Llanview?" "Needed a change of scenery. I guess I came out here to find my destiny." Smiles John. Sam chuckles nervously. "What about you?" asks John. "Well I can't remember what brought me to Cali. I just knew I had to get away from Port Charles. So I told my partner Spinelli I had to go." Says Sam. "It wasn't a bad reason you left was it?" asks John as the waiter brings out the food. "No, like I said I can't remember. It's been so long." Says Sam. "Would you like wine with your meal?" the waiter asks. "Ummm…do you John?" "It's up to you." "No thanks. We're fine" "Ok then. Enjoy your meal" the waiter says as he leaves. "So John…(Sam pauses) are you married?" Sam chokes out the question. John laughs. "No I'm not. No kids either. You?" "I'm not married. I haven't found the right one. I thought I did a long time ago. I don't know how it happened. It's like we were torn apart. But that's a distant memory now…" says Sam as she stares out into the ocean. "What happened? If I may ask." Asks John. "Life I guess." Says Sam. She soon realizes that John has stopped eating and is gazing at her. "Ummm…could you excuse me? I just need to use the bathroom." "Sure." John says as she nervously gets up and walks quickly inside. John looks after her. 'She needs to remember. That's the only way to keep her safe." John says to himself. Sam gets to the sink in the bathroom. "This not cool. I'm telling this man I just met my life's story. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sam asks herself. She refixes her hair and heads back out. She reaches the table to find John looking out into the ocean. He turns back to her as she sits down. "Is everything ok?" John asks. "Yea just had to get some sand out my eye. These contacts don't help either." "Oh ok. The waiter came and brought the check. I took care of it." Says John. "Oh John you didn't have to do that." Says Sam. "It was my pleasure. You ready to head back?" "Yea, let's go."

They leave the restaurant and walk back down the street. Before they could reach the office John spots a flower vendor. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He runs across the street and buys one red rose. "For you." He says as he hands her the rose. " Awww thanks." Says Sam. But as she takes the rose she cuts her finger on a set of thorns that were left. "Ow! Shit!" exclaims Sam. "Are you ok?" asks John slightly panicking. "It's fine I just cut myself a little. No biggie." They see blood and John's eyes grow big. "John I'm fine. It's just a little blood. Don't tell me you're squeamish?" laughs Sam as she licks her finger. "No I'm not…" says John nervously as he turns his head. He can feel his fangs starting to protrude. They reach the office. "Let me get you something for that." Says John as he rushes off towards the bathroom. "What's wrong with him?" asks the receptionist. "I don't know Christi. I think the sight of blood makes him uncomfortable." Says Sam as John returns with a paper towel. "It's ok John. See its done stopped now." Says Sam. "I didn't know it had thorns." Says John "it's cool. Thanks for the rose. And lunch." Smiles Sam. "You're welcome. Anytime." Smiles John as he heads for his office. Sam just stands there smiling from ear to ear like in a daze. "Sam…Sammy…SAM!" yells Christi. "Huh…yea?" "Ok I know that look. Girl he is all sorts of fine. Those eyes would do me in all together." "Shut up!" laughs Sam as she goes to her office. Meanwhile "Ok Morley that was a close one. Almost gave in. I need to feed and soon. I don't think I can keep up this charade longer." Says John as he flops down in his chair. Sam reaches her desk and puts the rose down and looks out the window. She sighs as she looks back at the rose. All of a sudden an image of Caleb handing Olivia the rose flashes across her mind. Only this time he hands the rose to her. "Holy shit!" says Sam as she moves the rose. They go through the rest of the day saying little to each other that isn't work related.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By 5:30 John is packing up his stuff as Sam walks by. She doesn't stop but he notices her anyway. He finds himself drawn to her office. "Ummm….hey…" "Hi…" says Sam awkwardly. "I just wanted to tell you I was gone for the day." Says John. "Ok see ya tomorrow. Smiles Sam. "Alright. Goodnight Sam." Says John. "Goodnight." John walks out and gets his things and leaves. Sam gets her things and starts to leave. She walks past John's office and suddenly stops. She goes back to his office door and stands in front of it. The door was left slightly ajar. Tempted, she starts to walk into his office. "Hmm….ok what haven't you told me Mr. McBain." Says Sam as she flicks on the lights. From what she sees it looks like a regular office. Granted it's a little bare, but a regular office. 'This is too plain. He's got to have something stashed." She says as she goes rummaging through his things. She stops to look at a picture. "Oh this must be his brother." Sam says to herself. She looks at the picture and starts to concentrate on John. To herself she thinks "Those eyes. I remember those eyes. I use to say they were always so seductive…" Her mind starts to wonder off…

Olivia is walking around the grounds of the villa. "God I just love it here. I wish I could spend my days here just walking." Olivia says to herself. All of a sudden Caleb comes from behind and sweeps her off the ground. She laughs as he spins her around. "What are you doing out here?" He asks as he places her back on the ground. "Just thinking how wonderful it is out here. And how I never want to leave." "Well you know you never have to leave Olivia. You can just be here, and let go." Says Caleb as he turns to face her. "Oh, I could just get lost in your eyes. They make me feel free. Like they're the sky and I'm flying. Promise me it will always be like this." She says as she gazes up at Caleb. "Always as long as you want it to." Says Caleb as he passionately kisses her. "Mmmm I love you always." "I love you too, my sweet Olivia." Caleb says as it echoes through Sam's memory. Caught up in a trance like state she didn't realize that John had come back into the office. "I was hoping you were still here…" John says deeply. In a way that scared Sam out of her thoughts and she dropped the picture. "John!" Sam exclaims as the picture breaks. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. It's just that you scared me and I…" Sam starts to ramble as they both bend down to pick up the broken glass. They reach the floor and start gathering pieces. Sam hands John a piece and their hands come together. They look up at each other. Sam wanted to look away but couldn't. "I could just get lost in your eyes…" Sam says to herself. "Ummm….Sam? Sam…" John starts to trail off as Sam keeps going. "Like they're the sky and I'm flying through…" "Samantha!" John yells snapping Sam out of her trance. "Geez, I'm sorry." "It's ok…what were you doing in my office?" asks John as they finally let go of each other's hands. "The light was on so I came in to turn it off. Then I saw the picture of you and your brother. I guess I must of lost track of time." "Oh ok. But yea that's my brother Michael and I. He's a doctor in Seattle. Kinda miss seeing him every day." He says as he looks at the picture. "I'll get your another frame." Sam says as they walk of the office. "It's cool." There was an awkward silence before "So why did you come back here John?" Sam asks. "Well I was going to go for a walk on the beach by that restaurant we had lunch at. Just to think. I walked by here and saw the lights were still on. So I just came in to make sure everything was ok." John says after a minute. "Oh well I just on my way out. So…thanks for checking." "No problem. Do you need me to walk you to car?" "Um no. I actually walked to work today." Says Sam. "Well you know it's dark outside. You shouldn't be walking alone." Says John as Sam runs to the door. "It's night already? Man…" she says defeated. "Well you can still walk. I could just walk with you." Offers John. "I don't want to take you away from your walk." "The important thing is that you get home safely." "Ok, it's just up the block and around the corner." "Cool." They close up the office.

Between talks about life and a stop for milkshakes they it to Sam's condo on the beach. "This is nice" says John looking around as they reach her door. "Thanks. And thanks for walking me home." 'Anytime. So I guess I will see you tomorrow." "Yea…" John starts to walk away. "John…?" "Yea?" "I do have a beach behind my house. We can go for a walk or we can just chill inside." Sam smiles coyly. John smiled and walked inside. Sam hardly knew this man, but some strange reason she felt a sense of peace around him. And she enjoyed his company. He waited on the sand as she changed clothes. "You ready?" Sam asks as she steps onto the beach. John watched as Sam walked past him. He gazed at her, taking in every aspect of her beauty. He began to walk behind her. She looked back as her hair began to blow in the wind. She stopped walking so that John could catch up to her. Once he got to her he paused and stared into her eyes. "What?" "I just noticed how brown your eyes are." "Oh yea. I just took out my contacts." Says Sam as they start walking. "They're beautiful. Especially they way the stars flicker off them." John says as Sam smiles. "So what made you get your house right here?" "It was the perfect spot. When I come home I can relax and look out into the ocean." She sighs as and looks out into the indigo sea. John stands beside her as she looks up. The wind is blowing his hair back. She's taken back a little. "The way he stands, like a prince. Like he use to…" John's voice interrupts her thoughts. "It's beautiful isn't it? The way the stars glitter across the ocean. Kinda like your eyes." "You really like my eyes, don't you?" "Hey you said you could get lost in mine." Laughs John. "You heard that?" Sam says embarrassed. "Yea. It's not the first time I've heard it. It won't the last." They laugh and continue to look out into the ocean. She rests her head on his shoulder. "John?" "Yes Sam." "You said you came out here to find your destiny. Do you actually believe in that stuff?" "Well I kinda do. Some things in life are just destined to happen." Says John as he slowly grabs her hand. She looks down at their hands intertwined. She felt that warm pulse shoot up her hand again, but this time she didn't jerk her hand away. This caused her to look up at John, as she knew he felt it too. He catches her gazing up at him. "What's on your mind Sam?" he asked. Her head were so clouded with thoughts and images. The only thing she could get out was "Promise me it will always be like this…" Not realizing that she had reverted back to Olivia, John answered. "Always. As long as you want it to." John looks into her eyes that have grown in size. She looks at him and says "Kiss me." John turns to her. "Are you sure?" Sam nods in approval. John draws her close and takes her in his arms. She rests her other on his chest as he lifts her chin and slowly kisses her. As the kiss deepens memories start flooding her head. Of the riverbank where they first met, of the villa, and of him. Her one and only, Caleb. "Caleb…" she whispers as she breaks away from. "Sam what's wrong?" John steps towards her but she stops him. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Sam starts to back away as he steps closer to her. "Samantha…" "STAY AWAY!" She takes off running towards her house.

As she was running all she could see was herself running away from the villa. Running from the one place she felt safe. The same place where the vampires turned against them. Causing them to fight for their lives and everything they had. But this couldn't be true. Caleb was supposed to be dead. The last word was that he was dead. "It's not him. And I'm not Olivia." She reaches her house and closes the door. She checks to make sure John didn't follow her. If that was even his real name. She was so confused. The tears welling up in her eyes started to burn. She ran upstairs and into her room. Locking the door and window, she heads for her dresser. Throwing clothes in everywhere in anguish, confusion, deceit she finds a box. The only thing that could even begin to relieve her pain. The ring. Her wedding ring. The only thing she too when she left Port Charles. When her life started spiraling out of control. "No." she thought "This is a trick. They are trying to kill me. It won't happen." All of a sudden she hears footsteps downstairs. She grabs her gun and steps outside her room. "Sam? Sam where are you? Let me talk to you." John says panicking. "Sam?…Sam…Olivia!" he yells. Sam gasps and he hears her. "Sam let me explain." "NO! I don't want to hear it! I'm not Olivia. My name is Samantha McCall!" she yells from the top of the stairway. John goes towards her but see she has a gun. Backing up he speaks. "Sam don't panic. I'm sorry to put you through this…" "Through what? I know who you are. You're trying to kill me." "Now I would never do that Olivia" "Stop calling me that!" she screams. "I'm not her. I'm not Olivia. And you…you're not him…you're not…" "The man you fell in love with? The man you vowed to travel to ends of earth and time with?" says John as Sam looks in disbelief. Fighting everything inside her she blurts out "You are not Caleb! I want you out my house NOW!" "But Sam I…" "GET OUT!" Tears streamed down her face. Defeated John walks out. "Goodnight Sam. See you in the morning." He leaves as Sam falls to the floor. Crying until she could see, she tries to walk to her room. She barely makes it before she falls again. She sees her wedding ring and clings to it. She eventually cries herself to sleep. She dreams of the night that would change her life forever…


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This chapter is probably the shortest chapter so far. It's a flashback chapter. Enjoy! Let me know how you like it so far-Sheri_

Chapter 4

It's a warm summer night in Port Charles. The sky was turning all sorts of pinkish, purplish hues as the sun was setting. Olivia was sitting on the balcony of the villa. She was looking at her beautiful 3 carat diamond ring. At last she was Mrs. Caleb Morley. That's all she ever wanted. They had been through so much to get to this point. Finally they can be happy. She sighs as Caleb brings out some wine and glasses. "Care if I join you?" "No, not at all." She says as he sits beside her and pours the wine. "Isn't this great Caleb? Just you and me, enjoying life together. Finally we have everything we could ever want." Says Olivia as Caleb takes her into his arms. "Well almost everything." He says as he looks into the sky. "What else could we have? We have a beautiful villa in the mountains, overlooking a vast valley. We have my family that finally accepts us. And we have each other. What more could you possibly want?" she questions. "I want to add to us…" "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Olivia, I love you. And I want to share that love with someone of the smaller version." "You're saying…you want to have kids?" asks a shocked Olivia. "Yes. I want to have a baby with you." "But Caleb, you know I can't have kids. As much as I want it, you know it can never happen." "Never say never Olivia. Have you forgotten where you are? Anything can happen here?" Caleb says as he looks at her. Olivia gets up and heads to the railing. Looking off into the sunset she says "A baby? A little one running around?" "And he can grow up and carry on the Morley family legacy." "Who says it's going to be a boy?" Olivia looks at him funny. Caleb laughs and walks up behind her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. "It can be whatever you want it be." He whispers in her ear. She snickers as he moves her hair away from her neck and starts planting soft kisses up and down her neck. She closes her eyes and starts to melt into his arms. He could feel her grow weaker with every kiss. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. No other place she rather be. She opens her eyes and looks up. The sky has gone from its sunset hues to a blackish-red. Caleb felt her grow stiff in his arms. "Olivia, what's wrong?" "Something's not right, the sky. It's ominous." "I'm sure everything is okay." Caleb reassures her. Just then they heard a crash. "What was that?" "Stay here." Caleb starts to leave as Olivia runs after him. "No Caleb. I'm not letting you go alone." "Olivia, whatever it is, I need you to stay here." Caleb kisses her then runs down the stairs. Olivia stalls before she goes back toward the balcony. But once she turns around she meets a vampire. "You ruined our bloodline. You and your precious Caleb." "Who are you?! What do you want from me?" Olivia asks backing against the door. "You're life!" The vampire lunges toward her but she ducks and runs. "Caleb! Caleb! Where are you?!" She panics as she looks for him. Another vampire comes off her side and knocks her down. "Get off me!" she struggles as she fights him off her. She manages to throw him off her and runs. She runs into another one who pins her against the wall. "Sweet Olivia, take a good look around. For this shall be your last look." The vampire pulls a knife to her throat. 'Please don't kill me…" Olivia whispers. All off a sudden the vampire drops in pain. "You hurt her…I will have your head." Caleb grabs him and throws him out a window. "Caleb, what the hell is going on?" "The vampire are on a rampage. I don't know what's got them up in arms?" "That would be me." A voice says behind them. "Oh god…you." Olivia says before she blacks out.

When she comes to she's laying on her bed. She looks around and sees a disaster around. Everything is torn apart and thrown around. "Caleb…" she whispers as she runs out the room. She goes looking for him and finds nothing. "Looking for your precious husband?" "Where is he?! What have you done to him?!" Olivia says angrily. "Your Caleb…your mighty vampiric warrior of a husband. He fought until he couldn't fight no more…" "No…" Olivia says fighting back tears. "You want to know what his dying words were?" "You bastard!" Olivia lunges towards him but he grabs her. "He said I love you Olivia. And I will protect you with my life always…" Olivia swings at him repeatedly. "He also said as a consolation prize, you're mine!" He lets her go and she goes spiraling into the banister. "No, he can't be dead…he would never leave me!" Olivia says through tears. "But my dear…he has" he laughs sinisterly. "Now you, my sweet Olivia, need to prepare for tomorrow." He says stepping towards her. "What's tomorrow?" "Our wedding day of course." He laughs and walks away. She starts to sob uncontrollably. She manages to calm herself down and goes back to her room. "I can't stay here. The one man I ever loved is dead. There is nothing left for me here." She takes all her things and shoves them into a closet. The one thing she decides to take with her is her wedding ring. She makes it to the balcony. Preparing to jump she looks back into the room. The last room where her and Caleb were together. "Goodbye my love. I will never forget you…" With tears in her eyes, a deep pain in her heart, she jumps off and lands on the ground below. She starts to run far away, never looking back…


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This chapter contains material that garners the M rating. This is my first time writing smut so bear with me. Other than that enjoy-Sheri_

Chapter 5

Sam is awoken by her phone. "Hello…" "Sam? It's Christi. Are you ok?" "Yea." She says weakly. "Girl you don't sound ok. You want me to bring you something? Or should I send Mr. Ocean Eyes to bring it?" "NO!" Sam screams not realizing how she sounded. There was a long silent pause before Christi says "O…k…? I'm just going to let you go. Call me if you need anything." Sam hangs up and looks around. Everything was how she left it last night. Clothes thrown here and there. Her curtains open and the door were left ajar. She jumps up and runs downstairs. She looks all throughout the house. "Okay he's not here. I don't have to see his face today." Sam heads back upstairs.

John arrives at the office. Sleep deprived he walks in. "Morning Christi." He says in a low tone. "Hello John. Here's your paper." "Thanks." He manages half a smile and walks off. "Tired and sleep deprived. And yet still, still sexy as hell!" Christi says. John gets to his office and puts his things down with a thud. He goes to Sam's office hoping to apologize and explain it all. He knocks on her door. Not getting an answer he opens it to find her not there. Slightly panicking he goes to Christi. "Hey Christi…have you seen Samantha today?" "She's not coming in. I guess she's not feeling it today." "Is she ok?" "I don't know. She didn't sound like it…maybe you should go check on her. Her house is just around the corner." Smiles Christi. "Ok. Thank you." John says as he leaves. Heading to her house so many thoughts are through his mind. He finally makes it to her house. "Sam? Sam is you here?" he says as he knocks on the door. Sam makes her way downstairs but stops. "Sam? If you here open up. It's me John." Sam runs back upstairs and into her room. John sighs in frustration and makes his way around the house onto the beach. He gets far enough to see up into her window. "Sam, please let me talk to you." "Leave me alone!" Sam protests. "Would you listen to me? I need to explain…" John trails off. "Explain what?! There is nothing to say or explain John!" "But Samantha you want to know the truth." Sam hears his voice closer. She turns to see John on her balcony. "Go away! I don't want to hear it!" "But Olivia, I know you want to know." Says John. She looks at him and goes to open the sliding door. "May I come in?" John asks as Sam motions for him to come in. "Sit down…" "Where do you want me to begin?" Sam paces around before she says "Prove to me…prove to me that you are him." "Olivia you know in your heart that I am." "No. I want you to prove to me that you are Caleb! Prove to me that you're the only man that I ever loved!" she says through clenched teeth. "Not until you prove that you are my Olivia." John says as she glares at him. "I asked you first John…if you are him tell me how we met. "At the riverside in Port Charles." "What's the one thing I can't do?" "Swim." Sam stops pacing and goes up to him. Looking him dead in his eyes she asks the one thing that only Caleb would know. "What is my greatest…fear…?" Sam is on the verge of tears when John takes her hand and caresses her face. "To be alone and unloved. Something you know would never happen." He finally says after a moment. Sam snatches her hand away from him and goes for her ring box. She holds up her ring "Do you know what this is?" Sam says through tears. John takes the ring out her hand and takes her hand. "This is your engagement ring. I gave it to you on your birthday. I got 3 carats because it symbolized how many times we tried to get married. I also got it in the shape of a crown because you my sweet Olivia are my queen. John puts the ring on her finger. Sam just looks at him. With tears in her eyes she collapses in his arms. "Olivia?" "…yes my love?" He raises her up and looks into her eyes. "Livvie, I fought through hell to get back to you. Please don't do this to me." Sam looks at him. He takes her by the chin and kisses her.

Everything around them fades and Sam breaks the kiss. "Caleb…you know what I need…" she rubs a finger across his lips. "Tell me what you want from me." He says gazing into her eyes lustfully. "I want to feel the warmth of your breath against my skin. Your touch…your lips…" she trails off as he starts to kiss her neck. She pushes him off a little and motions to the bed. "Hold on, I have to make a phone call." She grabs her phone and calls Christi telling her to close the office and for everybody to take the day off. After she gets off the phone she goes to close the blinds and close the curtains on her glass door. He walks up behind and starts kissing the back of her neck until she turns around. He picks her up and passionately kisses her. Taking her to the bed he lays her down. He starts to slowly undress her as she reaches for his shirt. She manages to get his shirt off revealing the tattoos along his arms. Her concentration is broken when he starts kissing down her chest and stomach. He works his way back up to her breasts. He could feel the heat radiating off her as he softly kisses around each breast. She moans as takes one in his mouth and starts to suck. "Caleb, don't make me wait…I want you." He looks into her eyes. He could see the want, the need for him. He takes her by her hips and slowly glides into her. She moans lightly as he begins to grind in her. Slowly at first making sure she felt every inch of him. Remembering how good he felt inside her she grabs onto him. She knew for sure now it was really him. The only man she ever loved. No other man could please her the way he could. "Harder…harder…" she moans as he goes deeper and harder. "Caleb…I love you." He could feel her start to climax. He couldn't let that happen yet. Not until… "Caleb, give me what I need. I need to feel you fangs sink into me. Drink from me my love. Feed on me…" She looks at him as he bares his fangs. "Yes…Yes!" She begins to climax as he plunges into her neck. "Caleb…my love…my darkest heart…" Olivia gasps as he stops feeding. He starts grinding in her again, going harder and harder. He groans as he feels her juices start to trickle down his hardness. She knew what he wanted, what he craved. She turned his head and plunges into his neck. He groaned loudly as she drank from him. How she missed the way he tasted. She remembered the first time she drank from him. How it felt to have his blood flow through her. He couldn't take it anymore. Never before with her had he felt this much ecstasy. Having her next to him for the first time in a while. She kept calling his name as went deeper and deeper. He felt her explode in pleasure. He couldn't hold it back any longer. "Olivia…" he growled deeply. "Yes…" "I love you." "I love you too." She moaned. He whispers her name once more before he lets go inside her. They collapse into each other before he takes her in his arms and they fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day turns into night as the sun begins to set. She is the first one to wake up. She looks around and quickly sits up. She looks to her left to see him still sound asleep. "So it wasn't a dream. He's really here." She thinks to herself. "My love, you came back to me. You said you would never leave me…" Olivia trails off when she sees Caleb start to stir. He opens his eyes to her smiling back at him. "Livvie?" "Yes?" 'So I wasn't dreaming." "No Caleb, it's really me." She says as he quickly sits up and takes her in his arms. "I've missed you so much. I thought you were dead. Gone out of my life forever." Olivia says through tears. "Never, ever think that again. I could never leave you." "But they told me you were dead." "I know they did. He told me that he said it. I'm just glad you're safe." Caleb says as he kisses her. "Oh Caleb…just hold me in your arms and never let me go." "Never again. I've found you at last. And I'm never leaving your side." Olivia begins to cry. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" "All these years, I thought you were dead. I couldn't feel you in my heart. Why didn't you come find me?" "Olivia, I tried. Every day I would find a way to get to you." "So you knew where I was?" Olivia asks. "Always. You never left my mind, my heart. Our souls are forever intertwined." Says Caleb stroking her hair. "So how did you manage to get to me?" 'I did like you did. I ran. I saw my chance and I took it." Laughs Caleb. "And the name change? What made you choose a name like John?" she questions. "Just came to me. What made my Olivia become my Samantha?" "Well that name is a real person. She was supposedly shot and thrown into Port Charles River off Pier 52 and they never found her body. I just took her identity because we look so much alike. Everybody believed it." Laughs Olivia as she lies back down. "That's my girl. Thinks on her toes." "Well I learned from the best." She smiles as she pulls him into a kiss "Mmmm...How I've missed those lips. Those sweet lips that hide the real pleasure." Says Caleb as he kisses her on her neck. She moans as she bears her fangs. "Having your blood flow through me again…" he starts to say as she bears down onto him. "Olivia…my one and only. Drink until you're satisfied." She releases him, blood running down the side of her mouth. Caleb chuckles as she takes her finger to taste his blood. "Mmmm…better than I remembered." Says Olivia as she lies back down.

"Caleb, what happened to our villa? Can we go back home?" "No my love, we can't. You see when I left, I left. I escaped. They are still there and they knew I would go look for you if I got free. They are searching for us. He wants us dead. So we've got to stay hidden. Until I can find a way to destroy them all." Says Caleb. "You mean until we find a way." Says Olivia as she sits up. "No Olivia. You're not getting into this. I've just found you; I'm not losing you again." Caleb says as he rolls out of bed. "Caleb this is not up for discussion. I'm helping you. We are going to find a way together and that's final!" Caleb looks at her. He missed that fire and intensity Olivia always had. She looks back at him. "Caleb please don't me out of this. They basically took my life away from me. I thought I had last you forever. This just isn't your war, it's mine too. And I can't let you go into this alone." Says Olivia with tears forming. Caleb walks over to her and holds her close. "Okay. But promise me this; you stay by my side through all this. Don't lose sight of our love." He says holding her face in his hands. "Never. As long as our hearts are one, I will never lose sight my lose." Says Olivia as Caleb kisses her. "So what are we going to do now?" "I know what we can do." "What Caleb?" Caleb smiles then picks Olivia up and passionately kisses her as he carries her to bed.

Later on that night Caleb and Olivia are sound asleep. A shadowy figure appears at the window. He slips inside carefully not to wake them. For he knew if he woke up Caleb, it would be his last day on earth. "So you found your precious Olivia at last." He pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. "Sir they're here. I have found them." He puts away the phone and turns towards the window. All of a sudden a sheering agonizing pain runs through his body. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Growls Caleb as Olivia holds a gun to the guy. "Please don't kill me! I promise I won't tell!" "Liar! Tell me who sent you!" The man grows silent. "Boy you got 3 seconds before my wife here relieves you of your duties. 1…" Caleb says as Olivia cocks the gun. The man panics. "2…" "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. He sent me." Says the man. "He looks at Caleb and goes "Your brother." Olivia lowers the gun in disbelief. "My brother. I don't have a brother." "Yes you do." "No I don't." says Caleb as Olivia backs against the wall eyes growing big. Caleb goes to say something to her when he realizes that she has back away. "Olivia? What's wrong?" She is caught in a trance until the man starts to say something. Suddenly Olivia grabs the gun and shoots the man twice. Dropping the gun she bursts into tears. Caleb grabs her. "Olivia calm down. This man's lying. I don't have…" Olivia cuts him off. "Yes you do Caleb. You do have a brother." She says through tears


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wha…what are you talking about?" "When your father ordered the hit, he sent your brother to tell me…tell me that you were dead. Then he said that he was going to marry me." Olivia says as Caleb walks over to the bed. "I have a brother? Hold up…Olivia are you sure?" She shakes her head yes. Caleb sits down silently. After an awkward silence Olivia goes over to him and sits down beside him. "I'm sorry Caleb. I was going to explain everything, if I ever found you again." Olivia says while Caleb stares straight ahead. "Well you can start now." "Well after they told me that you were dead, I couldn't stay. I couldn't be in our villa without you there. So I took my stuff, stuffed it in the closet. Took the only thing that I would keep with me always, made my peace and I jumped." Caleb shot here a glaring look. "You jumped?!" "Yes Caleb. I couldn't be there. Everything I ever loved, ever cherished was, or so I thought, being torn away from me! Piece by dreaded piece!" she says as she starts to cry. Caleb takes her by the hand as she continues. "So I jumped from the balcony and ran. I ran with everything in me. I didn't know where I was going. Where I was going to end up. All I knew was I had to get away from there." Olivia finishes. Things grow silent before Caleb asks "So where did you end up?" "That's how I ended up in Port Charles. Settled down there but they found me. So I took off to North Carolina. Thought I was safe there, I was wrong. So I took off and here I am. Been here for a couple of years. Thought this was it. I'm finally safe. Now they've come back, except now they're looking for you too." Olivia says as he pulls her close.

"Look at me Olivia; we've got each other now. You're safe now. I will never let anything happen to you." Olivia looks at him with tear stained eyes, emotions rising. "No we are not safe! We will never be safe! Don't you get it?! They know where we are now and that we are together! Damn it Caleb, they are coming for us! US! And when they find us, if they don't kill us both, they are going to kill you! And leave me to become the bride of Fredrick Morley." She spats out epically. "They are not going to…wait that's his name?" Caleb stops midsentence to ask. "Yes. Fredrick Morley. The spawn of the woman who turned you. If he finds me, I'm doomed Caleb!" "Olivia calm down. That's not going to happen." Caleb assures her. "(Groans) I curse this life! I should have killed myself long ago." Caleb shoots her an icy glare. "And you, why did you have to come find me?! You were doing perfectly fine without me. But NO! You had to risk your life to find me. Why couldn't you just leave me be…" Olivia blurts out angrily.

Now Caleb rarely raises his voice at Olivia, given her fragile nature at times, but this time he couldn't hold back. "Olivia for once in your life, STOP ASSUMING SHIT! You think I was doing just fine?! That I was safe?!" He grabs Olivia whose eyes have widened. "Everyday…every FUCKING DAY, I have been condemning myself for not being able to protect you! And knowing that you were out there alone, scared, with no one to protect or love you the way I can was killing me slowly! I swore on everything I believed that I would do every and anything to find you again. So don't fucking tell me that I was doing ok! Every day without you was a day in hell. A bad day!" says Caleb after a moment. Olivia just stared at him, tears rolling down her face shaking. "Say something Olivia. Please…" says Caleb. She stares at him, and goes to say something but just breaks down uncontrollably. "Olivia…Olivia…LIVVIE!" She looks up at him. "Look at me. Don't lose faith in us, never lose faith. We can do this. We can defeat them together. How many times have people come out against us and try to defeat us? Huh? And we have beat them every time." Says Caleb. "We made a great team." Sniffles Olivia. "So you believe in us?" "I never doubted us. You know how I am. I doubt everything I can't see a way out of." "So how we just thing about us. I've finally found you again." Says Caleb as he wraps his arms around her. "Never let me go again." "Never." "Hmmm…I've always loved the way you look at me. The way your skin feels against mine…"Olivia trails off as he caresses her face and moves her hair. "And the way you kiss me…" He goes in for a passionate kiss. She deepens the kiss as they back into the bed. They lay down as he breaks the kiss. "I want to taste you…every inch of you." Caleb says in a hushed tone almost a growl. The look in her eyes says what she wants. He starts to kiss her and work his way down. She starts to moan at his slightest touch. He starts to kiss her neck, lightly nipping and sucking. Olivia starts to claw at his back drawing blood. This send him over the edge. He looks at her with lustful eyes. "I love you, I ache for you." Says Olivia in a whisper. She pulls him into another earth-shattering kiss. They roll over as Olivia sits on top of him

Caleb looks up at her as she caresses his chest. He takes her by her hair as she starts to kiss up his chest. She stops to look at him. Everything is right with the world again. She was with the man she loved. She smiles and draws circles around his neck. "What's on your mind Olivia?" "Nothing. Just happy. I finally have you again…all of you." She says as she kisses his neck. Caleb looks up at her as she raises her head to show her fangs. She couldn't take it any longer and goes for him. Caleb groans and starts to grab at her hair to pull her away. "Uh-un. Not tonight. Don't pull me away. Let me take you to ecstasy." Olivia says as she looks at Caleb. He strokes her hair and nods. She bares fangs and dives for him. She begins to drink from him and all reality begins to fade…


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: So I lied. This is the shortest chapter. But it's a beautiful one. I had to tweak a few things. Some lines you may remember. This is going to be it for a while as I'm starting to write the next chapter. Enjoy!-Sheri**_

Chapter 8

When Caleb comes to they are back at the villa. "How did we get back here?" asks Caleb looking around. "I told you let me take you to ecstasy. What better way to start than to be here where it all began." Says Olivia as she comes up behind him. Caleb turns around to see Olivia in a beautiful black dress and her hair done up and adorned with a red flower. "Olivia…my, my, my. Aren't you a vampire's dream?" "But hasn't it already come true my love?" says Olivia coyly as she kisses him. "Why have you brought us back here?" asks Caleb as she takes her hand. "Well I thought since we've been apart for so long, we do this again." Says Olivia as she leads him towards the garden. "Do what Oli…" Caleb stops as he goes through the archway. They step into the garden to find the pathway lit up with candles and lined with red rose petals. They walk up to a man standing under a trellis intertwined with black roses. "Okay Olivia what is this?" "This…(as Olivia gestures around) is our wedding Caleb. We've been apart so long, I think it's time to renew our vows to each other." Says Olivia smiling. "Our wedding? You want to get married…again?" "Yes. This time I know nothing is going to break us apart. We are going to have forever now." Caleb looks at Olivia and then looks around and smiles. "Alright let's do it." Says Caleb as Olivia jumps into his arms. They walk up to the judge.

"Caleb and Olivia, it is my honor and privilege to join you on this wonderful occasion." "Thank you for doing this for us." Says Olivia. "You ready?" "Always." Says Caleb. "Well let's begin. We gather in the moonlight to join these two destined souls together as one. Now before we begin Olivia has a few words to say. Livvie?" says the judge. Olivia smiles and looks at Caleb. "Caleb, my love. It has been so long and so hard. So many things have come out against us. And yet here we are. Together, standing strong through it all. My dark prince, I finally have you back. And from now and through eternity, I will never let you go. Or stop loving you." She starts to cry as Caleb wipes her tears and kisses her hand. "Do you have anything to say Caleb?" asks the judge. Caleb nods. "My sweet Olivia. No other woman is as beautiful as you are now. I would have kept searching this world over until I found you again. Until I had you back in my arms again. And nothing or no one will ever tear us apart again. We are each other's destiny. And eternity is ours." "Beautiful. Now to begin. Into the night, we gather to unite these two souls. Forever you will roam the earth, bonded by the dark love in your hearts and the blood in your veins." The judge hands Caleb and Olivia a ring. "Now to recite the vows of the night." Caleb slips the ring on her finger. "From this moment on, beyond all forces seen and unseen. Olivia, I take you…" Olivia puts the ring on his finger. "And I take you, Caleb, my darkest heart forever." "Bond through the ages, in a compact eternal…" "Of our own free will…" "Keepers and guardians of each other's flesh and bone…" "Ever on." "Ever on." The judge takes and join their hands together. "By the powers vested in me, through the darkness of the night and the fires of your love, I now pronounce you husband and wife. They take each other by the arm and bear into each other. "From this moment on, now and forever…" Caleb trails off. "We are complete." Olivia finishes as he pulls her in for a deep kiss.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Wal-Mart can be a bitch this time of year. This chapter features one of my favorite GH characters the loveable Spinelli! Have fun-Sheri_

Chapter 9

It is morning and the sea gulls happily caw over the ocean. Through the curtains the sun shines brightly over Olivia's face. She wakes up and rolls over to rest her head on Caleb. Only to find him not there. Panicking, she sits up and looks around. Seeing nothing out of place she runs for the door. Reaching for the knob she sees her ring on her hand along with a wedding band. Sighing she opens the door and runs to the edge of the stairs. "No, no, no…Not again." She says to herself as she runs down the stairs into the living room. She sees nothing and runs towards the patio door. Looking outside out onto the beach she still see nothing. No sign of Caleb anywhere. She starts to feel faint until Caleb comes from behind and hugs her. "The fuck Caleb?" she says as she jumps. "Sorry baby. I just didn't expect to see you out here." Says Caleb as he walks to the water's edge. "Well when I woke up and you weren't there I panicked." Olivia says as she walks up to him. "I wasn't far. I just came outside." Caleb says as he holds her. They kiss as a wave crashes against them. They start splashing each other and running into the ocean.

After playing on the beach they head back into the house. "What you want for breakfast?" asks Caleb. "I don't know. Think of something." Olivia says as she goes upstairs for some dry towels. She goes into her room to find it's been ransacked. She lets out an ear piercing scream and Caleb jets upstairs. "What the hell Oli…" he stops as he sees the rampage. Olivia runs past him and back downstairs. She goes through all the rooms in the house as Caleb runs after her. "They tore my living room, my room and my kitchen slam to pieces!" "How did they come through the house though?" Caleb asks. Olivia thinks to herself. "Damn it! I left the patio door open." "Ok check to see if anything's missing." "I did. Everything is here. Just thrown everywhere." She says as her phone rings. "Hello" "Sam. It's Christi. I think you may want to come down to the office." "Christi, its Saturday. Why?" "Because I need to show you something and I need to return your keys to you." "My keys? What you talking about? My keys are hanging…" Olivia trails off and sees her keys aren't hanging on her door. "Shit! I'm on my way." She gets off the phone and looks at Caleb. "They took my keys and broke into the office!" Olivia yells as she is running out the door with Caleb hot on her trail.

They reach the office to see everything broke and a window busted in. "Christi!" "Sam?! In here!" They go in and find Christi with the police. "John…? Ummm…hey" Christi says looking at them. "What the hell happened?" asks Olivia. "Are you Samantha McCall?" "Yes sir." Says Olivia as she goes through the wreckage. "Well from it looks like, somebody meant business when they broke in." says the officer. "Do you have and suspects or witnesses?" asks Caleb. "And who are you?" "My name is John McBain." "And what relation are you to Ms. McCall?" "I'm her husband." He says. Christi looks at him as Olivia shoots him an icy glare of shock. "Her husband?" Christi asks. "Yes my husband. Continue officer." Says Olivia as Christi looks puzzled. "No we don't. But we do have this…" he says as he holds up a note. Olivia snatches up the note. "What does it say Oli…Sam." Caleb says starting to slip up. "You think you've gotten away? That you're safe and secure. Ha! I am coming for you. I'm coming for my sweet Olivia. And tell your vampiric boy toy that I got his number. And that he can do his worse but in the end I will win out." Olivia looks at Caleb whose rage is building. "Sam, who is Olivia?" Christi asks. "It's nothing. Thank you officer. We'll keep in touch." Says Olivia as she hands him the note and walks down the hall. Caleb turns to the officer with eyes glowing red. "You find the bastards that did this before I do." He says as the officer backs up and hurries out the door. "John?" "Yea Christi?" "Um explain me two things. One, why are you wet? And two, Sam's husband?" "Had to come up with something quick. And I was taking a shower when Sam called." "Ah…ok? But nobody's answering me. Who is Olivia and what does she have to do with Sam?" "I don't know Christi. But trust me we're going to find out." Says Caleb. "We're?" "Yes Sam, I want to help." Olivia and Christi smiles. "Well I better start cleaning up." Says Olivia. "Let us help." Says Christi as they start picking up stuff. They go throughout the rest of the morning cleaning up. Christi teases Olivia about getting close to "John" in just two days. They laugh. By 2:00 they are finished and Christi says her goodbyes. Caleb and Olivia walk back to the house. "Once inside Caleb grabs the closest thing and throws it as Olivia flinches. "Caleb please calm down." "I'll find them. I'll find them and kill them all…" Caleb growls. "Caleb can you call down long enough for me to make a phone call?" "To where?" "Port Charles." Says Olivia as Caleb shoots her an angry glare. "Why the fuck are you calling there?" "I have to check and inform my partner Spinelli. I don't want him finding out form the police. He can be kind of overwhelming at the wrong moments." Says Olivia as Caleb walks off upset. Olivia sighs and dials to Port Charles.

"Greetings my dear friend! It's always pleasant to hear your voice." Says an always chipper Spinelli. "Hey how are things?" "Things are swell. Working on a case for Mr. Corinthos. And Maxie's got a new piece she's working on for Crimson. It's about what print patterns are good for each season…" he starts to ramble on and on. "Spinelli! Listen to me for a minute. There's been some trouble here in Malibu." Says Olivia after a minute. "Pray tell, what has the Goddess troubled?" "Someone broke into the office…" "Oh dear God! Are you okay?! What happened?!" "Everything's okay. They just ransacked the place. Nothing was taken. And plus if something happens I have someone to protect me." Says Olivia. "Yea I saw him across the background checker. John McBain. He's got fed training I see. He could be a real asset." "He is. But that's a different convo. Has anything weird happened at the office?" "Nothing crazy. But I well you received a mysterious letter. I've been meaning to fax it to you but my activities have gotten the best of me. But upon closer inspection of said letter I became quite alarmed." Says Spinelli as his voice grows soft. "Spinelli do you still have it?" "Yes." "Fax it to me now please. It's important." "Okay doing that right now. But can I ask a question?" "What?" "Who is this Olivia that was mentioned? And why was it talking about vampires?" "Later Spinelli. Right now I've got to go. Tell Maxie I said hi." "Okay Sam. Tell the agent that I would like to make his acquaintance someday." "Will do. Bye." Olivia hangs up and runs to her office upstairs. She runs past the patio window to see Caleb sitting looking out into the ocean. "Please Caleb, don't do anything crazy right now." She says to herself as she goes upstairs.

Meanwhile Caleb is sitting, staring out into the ocean. Eyes red as flame. If there is one thing he doesn't have control of very well is his colossal anger management issues and his need for revenge. "I can't let her get into this. I can't lose her again. They've gone too far. I'm the one they want, not her. If they want a fight, they got one. But I have to keep her safe. She'll never understand…" he's broken out of his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder. He jumps up and looks at Olivia who has backed away a little. She hated when he got like this. Every little thing sets him off. But today it was worse. Eyes blazing, fangs bearing he tries to calm down. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to frighten you." "It's ok. I know you are angry and upset. But now is not the time to fly off the handle." Says Olivia after a moment. "Then when is?" snaps Caleb as he walks past her. "Caleb, you're blinded by your rage right now. You go after them, you'll fuck up." "Well what are we gonna do then?! Sit here and let them find up?! I can destroy them all in one swoop! They are gonna pay dearly!" he yells. "Caleb we need to think of a plan. There are a lot of things we don't know about them yet." Says Olivia. "There is no we in this anymore. Today just proves that you are in more danger than I am. I'm putting you somewhere safe." Says Caleb heading towards the stairs. "Like hell you are! Caleb we done had this discussion. I'm not letting you go and fight them by yourself! You are not going alone!" Olivia yells after him and follows. Caleb turns around and grabs her by her arms. "I'm not losing you again! Do you understand me?! You are not losing your life because of a war they have started! It's my battle, not yours! I'm keep you safe and alive (starts shaking her) and that's FINAL!" he yells and lets her go. Caleb goes up the stairs and into her bedroom and slams the door. Olivia through tears yells out in frustration and heads downstairs.


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Long chapter ahead. This is the last of the love scenes for a while. Shit is about to get real…Enjoy-Sheri_

Chapter 10

Later on into the evening Caleb is sitting on the side of the bed. Thinking about all the things that happened earlier has his mind and head hurting. But mostly he hated how things were left between Olivia and him. He hated arguing and yelling at her. It tore him up inside. They had said little to each other as they cleaned up the house. All he wanted to do was go to sleep but something wasn't quite sitting well with him. As the day went on Olivia started to smile. He knew she had something up her sleeve. Caleb went about asking her but all he would get was death stares and silence so he left it alone. "Man fuck it. I'm going to bed." Caleb says to himself as he starts to undress. Before he could get his shirt off a gentle breeze blows across his body. It wasn't a cool breeze but it got his attention. He looked around to see if Olivia had left the balcony door open. Seeing that wasn't it the breeze blew by him again. But this time it slowly opens the room door. "O…k…the fuck is going on?" Caleb wonders. All of a sudden a voice whispers "Caleb…come to me…" He follows the voice into the hall to see everything has taken on a sunset hue. "Come to me…" "Where are you?" "Find me…"

Caleb starts to head down the stairs but that same breeze turns him around. Everything starts to get foggy and he follows the trail of fog. "Okay Olivia, I ain't in the mood for games." Says Caleb. Olivia giggles. He follows her giggles to a door that opens once he gets there. Once inside he notices a bed of pillows and curtains swaying in the breeze. "Okay…Olivia what do you have in mind?" "Why do I always have to have something in mind?" "Because I know you Livvie." Caleb says as the door shuts and locks behind him. "Come closer. And lose the shirt." He starts to walk forward and slowly take off his shirt. "Mmmm…did I ever tell you I love your tattoos." Says Olivia. "They're Irish." Caleb laughs. "Funny, but I do. They fit you." Olivia says as she rubs his back. "What are you doing?" "Well tonight is the night after our wedding. So technically this is our honeymoon…" Olivia says as Caleb turns around. She is standing in a sheer black gown covering what little lingerie. Her hair cascading down her back in ringlets. "Damn…" "Now Caleb, you act like you haven't seen a female vampire before?" laughs Olivia as she sways past Caleb. "I have but not one of your serene beauty." He says as he starts to hear music and she starts to dance. Her dress was hugging every curve of her body and had a split that was on the verge of being obscene.

The way she was moving to the music was driving him crazy. The hardness in his pants was growing. Olivia was his vampiric siren and she was casting a hypnotic spell on him. "Come to me Caleb…" Olivia motions to him. He starts to walk towards but she stops him. She starts to dance around him, lightly touching him as went around him. Olivia teasing him was leaving him wanting more. She managed to barely pass him again before he grabbed her by her arm and pulls her to him. "What are you doing Olivia?" "(giggles) you're about to find out." She says as she pulls him into a dangerous kiss. "Olivia…" Caleb growls as she pushes him onto the bed of pillows. She walks over to him and stands over him. She starts to shed to sheer cover of her lingerie as Caleb rubs up her leg. He started to make small circles going up her inner thigh as the gown falls to the ground. Olivia steps out of it as Caleb pulls her down onto him. "Hey! I'm supposed to be doing the teasing here." Olivia says coyly. "My turn." Caleb says lustfully as he kisses her. He pulls her up by her hair so he can kiss down her chest. She starts to moan as he releases the clasp of her bra, letting her breast bounce out of it. He goes for the left one and starts to suck. She could feel his hardness poking through his pants. He goes for the right one as she goes for the button of his pants. She could barely get it unbuttoned between moans and pushes against him to relinquish her from the assault he was bringing.

Caleb lets go long enough to get the rest of his clothes off as she tries to slink away from him. "Uh-un, where do you think you're going…?" Caleb asks as he reaches to stop her and smiles that devilish grin. "Uh-oh…" Olivia says under her breath, knowing the trouble she was about to be in. She knew all that teasing she done all but further riled up an already unstable beast. Caleb brought her up to him and crashed his lips onto hers. Falling back and deepening the kiss he pins her arms down above her head as he works his way from her throat to her chest to her stomach. Caleb stops right above her panty line and takes her lace panties in his teeth tugging at them. He looks up at her with a smoky glare as he lets go and they snap back. "Should I?" "Yes…" Olivia moans. Caleb literally rips her underwear off and takes his thumb and forefinger and starts messaging her clit. "Hmmm…I don't know. I could keep doing this. I don't think you want it bad enough…" Caleb says as Olivia starts to writhe and inch away. He stops her and pulls her up on her knees up to him. He pushes two fingers inside her as she gasps. "Caleb…pl…" "That's it…beg for it…" "Caleb…please…" Olivia begs, chest heaving up and down, catching what little breath she has left. Caleb smiles as he lays her down and places her legs on his shoulders. He starts to flick his tongue across as she moans harder. She grabs handfuls of hair and pushes his head further into her. "Caleb!"

She screams as she starts pulling at him. He couldn't wait any longer. "My sweet Olivia, I need you…" Caleb says as he kisses her. Tasting herself she breaks away. "Take me…take me. I'm yours" Olivia says breathlessly as he slides into her. "You're mine…always." Caleb growls as begins to grind into her. She moans in his ear as he goes deeper. "Shit!" He says into her neck as he kisses it. He starts going faster as Olivia claws at his back. He could feel the sting and the blood as it started to well up. This only caused him to go harder. The scent of his blood drove Olivia crazy. She pulls him up by his hair so he could see her eyes. He could feel her walls tightening around him. "Not yet Olivia. Not until…" He couldn't finish before he plunges into his neck. Caleb groans and thrust harder. Olivia releases her hold as her orgasm begins to overtake her. Caleb stops thrusting as Olivia begins to shake. "Perfect." Caleb says as he bares fangs and dives into her. Between him drinking from her and the orgasm she just had she's out of it. Caleb started thrusting again as he drinks from her. "Caleb, come for me. Please…" Olivia hisses as Caleb speeds up and lets go inside her. They collapse into each other and soon fall asleep.

Later on Caleb wakes up and sees that it's nighttime. He looks over to see Olivia sound asleep. "Olivia?" No answer. "Livvie?" Still no answer. "Dead to the world. Good job Caleb, you've done it again." He says to himself as he gets up and gets dressed. "(Sighs) I'm sorry Olivia, I know you'll be upset but understand. I rather have you alive, safe and angry with me than fighting and dead." Caleb says as he strokes her face. He kissers her forehead before leaving out the door. "Forgive me sweetheart. I love you always." He turns to say then leaves shutting the door behind him. "Now to find those bastards." Caleb says as he disappears.


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: If I hadn't said this before, Thanks to everybody that has been reading so far. I hope I haven't let ya'll down. Hope to be doing something for Silas and Sam (Slam or Slay) once they get their story rolling. See ya soon-Sheri_

Chapter 11

Nighttime has fallen in Port Charles. The fog from the river reflecting off the streetlights casts an eerily glow along the docks. There are a few people out and about but disappear when a shadowy figure passes through. The figure manages to catch a man on the corner and approaches him. "Look, I don't know who you are but I'll you three seconds before I blow your brains out!" "I'm looking for him…" the figure says. "Who? Sonny?" The figure pulls down the hood to reveal his face. "You…how can you be here?" "Where is he? The one they call Frederick." Caleb growls, eyes blazing. "You mean your brother…" the man says as Caleb grabs him by the throat. "Talk, lackey. You obviously work for the bastard." "He's no bastard. He's the reason half this town and his wife…I mean your wife is alive." Laughs the man. Caleb throws him into a building. "My bitch ass brother or your life! Take your pick." "He's at the villa or either at Morley castle near the river." The man says after a moment. "Which one?" Caleb asks. "Figure it out yourself…you're asking for a death wis…" was the last thing the man said before Caleb takes part of the building and crushes him.

"Everyone's a smartass these days." Caleb says as he walks away. He starts to walk down towards the docks when he runs into a roadblock, or what he thinks is one. "The fuck?" He says as he turns around notices he has been followed. "Evening gentlemen. Nice weather we're having." Caleb says as the men come closer. "You Caleb Morley?" "I might be. Who wants to know?" Just then a sharp pain rips through his body causing him to double over. He tries to stands back up as a man slowly walks towards him. "Well, well, well…If it isn't the prodigal son. Return to kill me and claim what's yours?" "You're a smart man…to be such a fool." Caleb says through the pain. "Caleb Morley, my lovely brother. We meet at last. Get him up!" the man shouts as the men pick a fighting Caleb up off the ground. "You can't be my brother…" "Take a good look and rethink that statement…" the man says as he steps into the light of the streetlamp. Caleb was stunned as before him stood Frederick Morley. Frederick was a lanky man. He stood shorter than Caleb and had dirty blonde hair. The only thing that Caleb recognized was that his eyes were the same shade of blue as his and his father's. "Son of a bitch…" Caleb managed to get out before everything went black.

"Caleb!" Olivia screams as she jerks herself awake. She looks around and sees nothing. "No, it has to be a dream. A fucking nightmare." Olivia says as she looks over to wake Caleb. She feels for him and realized he's not there. "Oh hell…Caleb?!" She gets out of bed and runs out the room. Searching upstairs she finds nothing and runs downstairs. After searching the whole house she doesn't find a thing. "Caleb! Where the hell are you?" She starts to panic until a wave of nausea overcomes her. "What the fuck?" Olivia heads for the stairs but the feeling drops her to her knees. She closes her eyes to ease the pain but all of a sudden she sees the reason for it all. "Poor, poor thing. You come back to face your death. And to hand over my wife that you stole!" Frederick sneers. "You will never have Olivia! She will never love you!" Caleb yells. "That's where you're wrong my brother…" Olivia opens her eyes. "Mother fucker! He went to Port Charles without me!" She runs upstairs to get dressed. "Hold on baby, I'm coming for you." With that she disappears.

Back in Port Charles they have taken Caleb to Morley Castle along Port Charles River. "Welcome home Caleb…" Frederick says as they reach the main room. "What is this place…?" "This is Morley Castle. This is yours or was yours before you left." "Or you mean before father tried to kill me and Olivia." "Father was just trying to look out for you. We didn't know what you have gotten yourself into when you married Livvie." Frederick says after a moment. "Her name is Olivia!" Caleb spats out. "Well I would like to call my wife Livvie. It suits her." "You think she will ever love you? That you can give her what she needs? You will never have her like you want." "Well that's for you to wonder about. I will have her. She will be my wife. And once that happens, she will forget everything about you." Frederick laughs. "Never! What we have is eternal. She will…" Caleb stops mid sentence with a look on his face. Frederick stares at him. "Dear brother what's wrong?" Caleb stares off into the distance trance like. "No Olivia, it's too dangerous!" Caleb says in his head sensing that she would come looking for him. "Too late Caleb. You shouldn't have come to Port Charles without me." Just then a gunshot rang out. "Shit!" Frederick yells who ducks. More gunshots rang out as everybody scatters. "Get him out of here!" The men grab a bruised and bloody Caleb and start to leave but all of sudden one dropped dead with a gunshot to the head. "Let him go…or die!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Olivia bursts in, gun in hand. "Well, well, well…so nice of you to join us Livvie." "The name's Olivia! Now I'm not going to ask you again. Let him go or you'll end up with a bullet through your heart!" "Olivia get out of here! It's not safe!" Caleb yells as another man comes and grabs him. "Silence! Livvie, sweetheart, let us talk about this somewhere more private." Frederick says as she walks towards her. Olivia cocks the gun. "Last chance, let him go!" Olivia says as Frederick smiles wickedly. "You know I can never say no to you Livvie. Men, please escort my dear brother out and release him. Make sure he gets out safely. You don't want to displease your queen." The men start to take Caleb out as Olivia follows. Frederick grabs her. "Not so fast, my sweet Livvie." He takes the gun and holds on tighter. "What the…?! Let me go!" "Naw. I think you'll stay here with me." Smiles Frederick. Olivia struggles and breaks free. "Caleb! Caleb!" She screams as she runs after them. The men manage to get out the door as it closes behind them. "No…NO! Caleb!" Olivia cries as she beats on the door. "I'm sorry. I believe it's locked." "You let me out of here!" Olivia protests as he goes to slap Frederick. He grabs her arm. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I need you here with me. You're my queen." Frederick says as he kisses Olivia.

The men reach the front door. "Out with you! The boss doesn't need you interfering." They shove Caleb out and shut the door. "You bastards!" Caleb shouts as he bangs on the door. "There's got to be another way in this bitch." Caleb looks up and realizes the castle is bigger than expected. "Shit! Okay Morley think of Plan B. Don't worry Olivia, I'm coming back for you." Caleb limps away towards town. "What the fuck!" Olivia shoves him off. "Now I told you I would let him go without any arguments." "And keep me here!" "You're my wife." Frederick says as Olivia slaps him. "I will never be your wife! Caleb is my husband and I will never stop loving him!" Olivia snaps out. Frederick walks up to her and strokes her hair as she swats him away. "Dear Livvie, after tonight, Caleb will be the farthest thing from your mind." He says as he kisses her. She fights him as he deepens the kiss and holds on tighter. Suddenly she goes limp. "Just as I wanted." He picks her up and carries her down the hall.

Caleb reaches an apartment complex. "I hope whoever this guy is he's as good as I hear." Caleb says as he knocks on the door. Soon it opens… "Can I help you?" "Are you Damien Spinalli?" "It's Spinelli. And yes tis I. May I ask why the inquiry?" asks Spinelli "May I come in?" "Not until my question is answered." Caleb breathes a pained sigh. "Something's happened to Samantha. I need your help." "Oh…OH! Please, please come in!" Caleb limps in towards the couch. "Oh my god! What happened?! You look injured! Maxie, get the alcohol and bandages!" Spinelli yells. "It's okay. I just need a drink." "Who exactly are you?" "My name is John." Caleb says as he removes his hood. "Agent McBain?! What brings you to Port Charles? What's wrong with Sam? Where is she?!" Spinelli says panically. "Sam and I were working a case and it lead us back to Port Charles. We were doing a stakeout and we got into some hot water and got caught. We fought them off but there were too many of them." Caleb lies. "Where is she?" "They split us apart but all I know is that Sam is at the mansion by the river." Caleb says as Maxie brings out the alcohol and a rag. "You mean Morley Castle…." Spinelli says as Caleb shoots him a look. "How you know about Morley Castle…only a select few know and they are…SHIT!" Caleb yells as Maxie takes an alcohol soaked rag to his arm. "Sorry!" Maxie continues to rub his cuts with alcohol as Caleb continues to flinch. "This has to be done. Do you want an infection and end up at GH or worse?" "I rather be eaten by Piranhas. Get off me!" Caleb pushes Maxie away. "Rude much?" "Maxie could you gives us a moment here please? This is of great importance." "But Spinelli I want to help find Sam. I'll do whatever it takes, along as I don't get stuck with Mr. Gloom and Doom here." Maxie pleads. "No. This one's too dangerous. I'm sure the Fair Samantha has gotten herself out of whatever conundrum she's in as we speak." Spinelli says as Caleb looks at him. Maxie rolls her eyes and goes back down the hall. "How do you know about Morley Castle?" "I know that it's a castle built by a man named Morley for his sons. Legend states that his first son was to inherit the castle after his death. But something happened and the castle was destroyed. So his youngest son rebuilt it along the Port Charles River. The father still wanted the oldest son to have it after it was rebuilt. But the oldest son went off and married a woman who was as they say was not of their kind." Spinelli states. "Not of their kind?" "The Morley's were as you say creatures of the night." "Creatures of the night? That's what they call them these days?" Caleb says laughing. "Well I was using the phrase lightly. I would have just said they were vampires." "You believe…" Caleb asks in shock. "Of course I do, my best friend is one. But then again you would know that wouldn't you, Agent McBain?" Spinelli states.

"How did you…?" "I know a lot about you. Your name is Caleb Morley and technically the castle belongs to you…" Spinelli says as the shock grows on Caleb's face. "You should not know these things….No mortal should know…" Caleb says in a hushed tone. "But I do, as I know Samantha isn't my Fair Samantha but your Sweet Olivia…" Spinelli says as he hands Caleb a glass of water. "Tell me everything you know…All of it!" Caleb demands. "Sam…well Olivia told me everything. Who she was, who you were before she left. I didn't believe her at first. I mean come on, who would?" Spinelli laughs nervously as Caleb's glare intensifies. "Yea…Any who she swore for me never to tell a soul. And I promised…after I did some research. Your name follows you. So does your nefarious brother." "He isn't my brother…" "But Caleb sir…isn't he your father's son? That would make the slightly demented, and I use that term loosely, present company accounted, person your half brother? All though who would want to be kin, half or full, to that dastardly…" Spinelli starts to ramble. "Spumoni! Focus! Why did he come here?" "It's Spinelli…but he came back to Morley Castle to find Sam…I mean Livvie." "Olivia." Caleb corrects him. "Sorry, but when he saw that she had gone away he destroyed it again. Only to rebuild it after your father died for Olivia." Caleb looks at him with a confused look. "How did he manage to rebuild it again?" "He runs a "vineyard and wine factory" off the coast. He sells it regular but he has a special version that he uses. I bet you can guess what the special ingredient is…" "It's blood?" Caleb asks. "No! It's a sedative. He only sells it to people he wants to use and turn." "A sedative? Oh no Olivia!" Caleb jumps up.

"Where are you going?" "I'm going back to that thing called a castle!" Caleb yells as he falls against the chair. "Not in that condition." Spinelli says as he goes to catch him. Caleb lets out a hardened breath, then grabs Spinelli and pins him to a wall. "I'm going back there whether you like it or not!" "Caleb sir, you are in no condition to go alone. Let me go and I'll accompany you. After all Samantha is my family." Spinelli says quickly feet dangling off the ground. Caleb lets him go as he crumples to the floor. "Let's get some things straight. One, her name is Olivia. Second, your life is in your own hands. You fuck up and get killed, don't say I didn't warn you." Caleb says as Spinelli gives him a fearful gaze. After a moment Spinelli grabs his bag and heads for the door.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's now midnight in Port Charles. The castle is now surrounded by men. Inside one of the rooms, Olivia is laying across a bed as Frederick walks in. "Now, that is how I like to see my queen. And soon, all of Port Charles will know you're mine. Now to get rid of my meddling brother…" he says as Olivia stirs. "Caleb…" she says softly. "Livvie sweetie, Caleb's not here." Olivia sits up to clear her vision and realizes where she is. She leaps off the bed and runs towards the door but Frederick blocks her. "Let me go! Let me out of here!" "I can't do that. You're here to stay." "What do you want from me?! I'm not your queen! I will never be your queen!" Olivia protests. "Yes you will. Once I show you everything that I have to offer." Frederick smiles.

"I don't want anything you have! I have everything I could ever dream of. Caleb is my all!" Olivia says. "Not even this castle that was built for you? Servants waiting on your every need, jewels that would even make Aphrodite jealous. I can give you all of that." "No! No, because no gift, no castle, can ever make me stop loving him. I don't need gems because Caleb is more precious than any diamond you could give me. He will come for me. And you will die!" Olivia says as he walks by her. Frederick laughs as he picks up a lamp and throws it against the wall. Olivia flinches and stares at him. "That Morley anger…."She thinks to herself as she knew she was in for some shit.

"He is nothing, do you hear me NOTHING!" Frederick spats out "You talk about him like he is sooo flawless! But you know what, he's weak! He's just as weak as his mother was. But our father, MY FATHER, always doted on him. Saying that he was gonna be this great leader that would bring our family back from obscurity. But he forgot Caleb's fatal flaw. His one weakness. He has his mother's heart. He wanted a love like his mother had for our father before she died. That's what led him to the original Olivia. He found that in her. That's why he didn't want to be turned to begin with. But it was like he said, he couldn't escape it. With that blessed heart and passion for love, he couldn't rule a nation let alone a vampiric one if he tried! So I stepped up. I'll be the son you need, the son you can depend on. I'll be the one to carry on your legacy that you worked so hard for. But no…it was always Caleb…" Frederick says on the verge of tears. Olivia looks in shock. "You can't blame Caleb for what your father did. It wasn't his fault…" "IT WAS HIS FAULT! He's the reason Father never gave me a second look! The reason he died worrying about everything and not trusting me. He should have known when Caleb lost that ring he wasn't good enough but no. Caleb took away the one thing that meant more to me than anything. Now, my sweet Livvie, I'm about to take what means the most to the prodigal son!" "I won't go with you! Caleb will kill you for this!" Olivia yells as she backs towards the door. "After I'm done with you, Caleb will be a distant memory. You will be mine!" Frederick says as he grabs her. She starts to wrestle with him.

"NO! I will always love him!" Olivia snaps as she gets free and runs out the room. "Caleb! Caleb where are you!" she screams as runs down the hall. She runs to a door and opens it. Two guards are standing in front of her. The man grabs her as the other shuts the door. She screams and kicks as Frederick walks slowly down towards her. "Livvie, I can't have you running around everywhere. It's not safe. So you leave me no choice." Frederick says as he pulls out a syringe. "NO! Don't do it! Stay away from me! Please!" Olivia cries as he comes closer. "I'm sorry, this how it has to be. To rid you of that bastard forever." He says as he sticks the needle in her and she screams. "Shhh…rest now…" "Caleb! Help me please! Caleb…please…Caleb…" Olivia starts to drift off. "That's it…" Frederick says as the man carries her back to the bedroom and lays her own the bed. "That's it my sweet…sleep my dear…we have much to do tomorrow." Frederick says as he strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. They walk out. "Caleb…my love…I'm sorry…I've failed you…I love you forever…" Olivia lets a tear fall as this was the last thought she had before her mind goes blank and she blacks out.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caleb and Spinelli reach Morley Castle and find a wall to hide behind. "This is the famed Morley Castle…its huge!" Spinelli says in awe. "Yea like my brother's ego I believe." Caleb says smugly. "Ummmm, sorry Caleb but I'm sure the phrase "Kettle, pot, black" is most appropriate at this moment…" Spinelli says. Caleb lets out a little chuckle then pins to the wall. "Do you want to make it inside or become vampire food right here, right now?" Caleb growls. Spinelli shakes his head no as Caleb lets him go. He crumples to the ground. "Now, how to get inside?" "There are guards everywhere." Spinelli says. "Why though? Is there something going on tonight?" Caleb asks. "What day is it?" "Ummm it's after midnight so it would be Sunday. Why?" "Oh I know what's going on. It's the Midnight Crimson Ball tonight." Says Spinelli. "How do you know that?" "Big story about it in the paper. Your brother is supposed to make this big announcement. That's the reason for all the guards." "Who has a ball this time at night?" Caleb asks as they look over the wall. "Well the Cassadines had a Black & White ball a couple of years ago at night…" "Who are they?" Caleb asks. "The Cassadines are quite a family. Kind of dark and hard to kill….kind of like yours…" Spinelli says as Caleb shoots him a look. "Nevermind. Anyways how are we going to get inside? The guards will surely see us." "Come on. You're the P.I. I'm sure you can think of something." Smiles Caleb. Spinelli looks at him and laughs nervously.

An hour later we find them at the front gate. "Hold on, where do ya'll think you're heading?" "Ummm good sirs, we are with the Port Charles press and we're here to cover the ball." Spinelli says. "The boss didn't tell us about no press boys." The man says as Caleb cocks his head up a little. "Slight oversight. Short notice add." Spinelli says quickly. The guards look at each other and one goes "Welcome to the Midnight Crimson Ball! Enjoy yourselves! Oh and you're going to need these." He hands them two necklaces with vials on them. "What are these for?" Spinelli asks. "For later. You'll see…" The guys laugh as they escort them in. "Holy shit! This is awesome! If I was Olivia I would love this." "(Snaps fingers) Spaghetti focus! Fanboy later." Caleb says as they walk towards the ballroom. "It's…oh nevermind." Spinelli says.

On the other side of the castle, "This is a fabulous ball. The whole town is here." "I know. Is she ready?" Frederick asks. "She will be soon. She's getting dressed. She will look marvelous tonight." The woman says. "Good, soon everyone will know their queen. And not a minute sooner." Frederick smiles. "Oh and make sure she gets this." He hands her a necklace. "Your mother's necklace. It was always so beautiful." "Yes but I put a special gem in it. Only for her." Frederick says as she walks away. Caleb and Spinelli reach the ballroom. "This has got to be the hottest place in town right now!" "You don't get out much do you?" Caleb says as he grabs two glasses from the waiter. "Well I don't do big parties…things tend to get murdery at these kinds of…" Spinelli starts as he takes the glass from Caleb and drinks. He quickly spits it out and freaks. "What the hell!?" "What's wrong?" "What did I just drink?!" "It's only a Ruby Ringer." Caleb says. "What's in it?" "Champagne….and blood…" Caleb says as Spinelli drops the glass. Everybody looks at them. "Seriously man?" Caleb announces "Nothing to see here. This gentleman just can't handle his liquor…" Caleb says as he drags a half spazzing Spinelli to a table. "You didn't tell me what was in that!" "Dude, you're at a party thrown by a vampire. What do you expect?" Caleb says searching for something in his pocket. "What are you looking for?" "This. Hear drink it." "What is that? I'm not drinking that!" Spinelli yells as Caleb quiets him. "Look, drink it or I'll shove it down your throat! It will counteract with the blood in your system. Just in case the unfortunate happens." He says as Spinelli's eyes grow big. "What do you mean?!" Caleb breathes out a heavy sigh. "Do you want to die naturally or become what I am?" he spats out. Spinelli looks at him and downs the vial in no time. "Good boy Spinelli." He stares at Caleb. "You finally said my name ri…" He trails off as trumpets sound.

"Presenting his royal darkness, his majesty, King Frederick Morley." The man says as he enters. "That's your brother?" Spinelli asks. "Unfortunately…" "Thank you all for coming. I know it's late but your attendance is greatly appreciated. Please continue to enjoy yourselves well into the morning. But first I have a very important announcement to make. As you all know, for centuries the Morleys have ruled the Vampiric nation across the world. That changed when my father passed on, leaving my older brother to reign. But we all know now that he didn't have the capabilities to do so before his untimely demise…" Frederick says as Caleb spits out his drink. "But nevertheless, I, Frederick Morley vow to bring this nation back to the glory it once was." The crowd claps as Caleb's anger grows. Spinelli sees his eyes turn a deep red. "Oh dear God…" Spinelli says cringing. "Now as you all know, a king can't fully run a nation without a willing and able queen…and now I have…" Frederick gestures to the door. "Announcing, the majestic queen, her serene highness, Olivia Grace Locke Morley." The sound of her name causes Caleb to take a step back as the doors open to reveal Olivia in a black and red flowing gown. Her hair in ringlets around a crown of onyx jewels. Around her neck was his mother's necklace with a big ruby in the center. She walks to Frederick and takes his hand. "Sweet Livvie, no one is as beautiful as you are tonight." "Thank you my love." She says as they kiss and crowd cheers. Spinelli stands in shock and goes to say something to Caleb but finds he's disappeared…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Good evening everybody. I hope you all are enjoying the festivities that my lovely husband has provided. I'm so glad to be able to join you on this joyous occasion." Says Olivia. "As your queen I vow to help bring this nation back from the depths it has been in for years. My husband, Frederick Morley, your king will be a great leader. We will prosper!" Olivia concluded as the crowd cheers. "Thank you Livvie. Those kind words mean the world to me. You'll always be at my side?" "Through it all my king." Olivia says as they kiss. They take each other's hand and head towards the crowd.

They start to mingle with the guests as the ball continues on. "Ok how is the Jackal going to escape out of this predicament?" Spinelli asks himself as he eases his way through the crowd. The music starts and everyone is dancing. Spinelli fast tracks it to the door but ends up getting stopped by one of the guards. "Where you going?" Uh…I need to find a bathroom. I think I overdid it with those Ruby Ringers" Spinelli laughs nervously. "Well it isn't this way. Turn around and go that way." The guard points back across the ballroom. "But kind gentlemen, I can't possibly make it back over there. You see I have a weak bladder and it will be most embarrassing." Spinelli says as he wrestles getting past the guards. They start to rough him up when the room goes dark.

Several people gasp as the guards let Spinelli g and scatter about. "Ladies and gentlemen don't be alarmed. For this is only a momentary glitch." Frederick says holding Olivia. He orders two men to go check on what was wrong. All of a sudden an icy wind blows through and shatters the windows. Glass flies as everyone starts panicking and head for the doors. Spinelli, who has found his flashlight, goes to find Olivia through the chaos. Frederick and Olivia go running towards the staircase but are stopped by a voice. "Now you didn't think you can have a ball without some live entertainment?" "Who are you? What do you want from us?" Olivia asks as Frederick slowly starts to inch away. "You want this kingdom and Olivia…then you will have to pry both out of my cold, dead hands." The voice says as the main doors open.

After the smoke clears, in walks Caleb dressed in all black, eyes blazing with anger. The crowd looks in horror. Murmurs of "I thought he was dead? He was supposed to be…" echo through the stunned guests. "You. I thought I tossed you out like the garbage that you are." Frederick sneers as Olivia looks on in stunned silence. "Obviously you forgot to tie the bag." Caleb retorts as he walks towards them parting the crowd as he goes. "You came back for what? Your title, the castle, your dignity?" "(Laughs) that's rich" "You obviously have nothing Caleb. So what could possibly bring you here?" "That's a lie and you know it. I'm here for my wife." Caleb says looking at Olivia. "You mean my wife Caleb." Frederick says holding up Olivia hand. "Aren't you full of jokes tonight. We all here know that the lovely Olivia is married to me." Caleb says to the crowd. "You can keep all this here. Olivia belongs with me. We are a part of each other." Caleb says as he goes to caress her face and she slaps his hand away. "You are not my husband. I don't even know you." "Olivia, please…" "Stop calling me that! I go by Livvie and this wonderful man beside me is my husband. My king." Olivia says as Caleb looks at her like he's been punched in the stomach. "You heard her. Now be gone while I'm still gracious enough to let you live." Frederick says as Caleb lunges towards him.

They both fall on the floor as punches connect. "You did this to her?!" Caleb growls as he chokes Frederick. "No, she just realizes who the better Morley is." He says as he knees Caleb in the stomach. Caleb stumbles but manages to regain his balance and goes for Frederick. They start wrestling as Olivia goes for Caleb. "Get off him! Let him go!" she yells as Caleb pushes her away. Frederick throws Caleb into a table as the guests go running. Caleb gets up and throws Frederick against the wall. Olivia goes running towards him but gets caught by Spinelli. "Let me go! My husband needs me!" Olivia yells. "I'm sorry your grace, but I can't let you get caught in that." Spinelli says as he grabs Olivia. They struggle with each other until but Olivia twists his arm. He goes down in pain but as he goes down he grabs hold of her necklace and breaks it. "My necklace!" Olivia screams as she sends Spinelli spiraling into a table. She goes running towards Frederick pushing people out her way. Caleb has gotten Frederick pinned to the ground. He is slowly losing consciousness but sees Olivia raise her hand. Caleb slowly drops to the floor in pain. He looks up to sees Olivia, eyes burning. "You will stay away from my husband, or I will end you!" Olivia growls as she sends Caleb into the banister.

Frederick coughs as Olivia goes to him. "Are you ok my love?" "I'll be fine." He says as Olivia goes towards Caleb. She pulls a knife from her dress. "Oh no…no no No!" Spinelli yells crawling slowly towards them. She pulls Caleb up and puts the knife to his throat. Caleb's eyes have gone from a blazing red to a soft almost pale blue. He stares at Olivia in disbelief. "You would kill me? After everything we've been through." Caleb states. "You are nothing to me! You never will be!" Olivia says through her teeth. For the first time in a while, a sense of dread came over Caleb. A feeling he hasn't felt sense he thought he had lost her forever. "Olivia, whatever he's got you under you has got to fight it! Remember us, remember me…" Caleb pleads. "There wasn't any us. I was never married to you. Frederick is the only man I have ever loved." Olivia says as she raises the knife.


	17. Chapter 16

_Author's note: We're getting close to the end. Only a couple of chapters left. Thanks to all that have stayed tuned and will continue to. Love you all xoxox –Sheri_

Chapter 16

Caleb looks up at her in fear. The first time he's ever looked at her that way. And at that moment he cursed everything that he's become and what he's done to Olivia. "My wife, the love of my life, is about to end my very existence…I'm so sorry my love for everything I've done to you…" Caleb thinks to himself. "Olivia…please…don't do this." "It pleases my king to see your blood spilled on this floor. So it shall be done." Olivia says almost trance-like. "Now Livvie!" Frederick yells. Olivia goes to stab Caleb but something stops her. She looks down at Caleb who is looking up at her. She starts to feel those piercing blue eyes deep down in her soul. "Livvie! Kill him! Finish him!" Frederick yells. Olivia shakes the image out her head and looks at Caleb. "Olivia, you can't do it. You know it in your heart you can't kill me." "Yes I can! Don't try me!" Olivia yells as she slices his arm. "No you can't." Caleb says as he tries to get up. Blood is pouring from his arm. "Caleb stay away!" "Olivia, you know I can't stay away from you. Your touch is what I live for. Your skin against mine is whole reason for being." Caleb says moving towards her.

"Livvie, what are you doing?! He should be dead!" Frederick yells as Caleb puts a handless choke hold on him. "Frederick can't make you feel the way I know I can. You came to life with my kiss. You were the one that said we were half alive when we are apart." Caleb says as Olivia swings for the other arm. He drops to the ground as the pain starts to grow worse. "Please Olivia…I don't want this to be the way it ends for us…" He pleads as she takes the sword and cuts into his neck. Caleb looks up at Olivia who eyes are still rage filled but have softened a little. He lets a tear fall as Olivia raises the sword for the kill shot. She swings down but stops midway. In the middle of her rage she hears a soft voice. "Bound through the ages, in a compact…" Olivia looks down at Caleb as he weakly recites their wedding vows. "From this moment on, beyond all forces seen and unseen. Olivia, I take you…" Caleb says as he shakily stretches out his hand to Olivia. She looks at his hand and then into his eyes that have now dimmed in color. She then looks at Frederick. "Livvie, don't listen to him. You know who you love, do it for the one that loves you for eternity." Frederick pleads. Olivia looks down and closes her eyes, holding back the tears that have now formed.

Caleb drops his hand, becoming weak from the blood he's losing. Spinelli has finally made it over to them but stops when he sees Olivia drop her head. Silence falls as the crowd looks at her. "Olivia please say something…anything!" Caleb says weakly. "Livvie, look at me. Tell me what's wrong?" Frederick says as he limps towards her. "I…can't do it…" She says softly. "What?" "I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T KILL HIM!" "Livvie, this is not up for discussion. That was an order!" Frederick fumes. Olivia turns and faces him, anger building. "I won't! I won't kill my husband!" Olivia says as she drops the sword. Caleb and Spinelli looks on in shock as Spinelli fumbles in his bag for some blood for Caleb. Frederick lets out a chuckle then slaps Olivia across the face. "Livvie, I am your husband! This fool means nothing to you. Nothing!" Frederick says as he grabs her. This caused Caleb to sit up a little. He's slowly regaining his strength thanks to the bag of blood Spinelli managed to swipe from a room in the castle. "I order you to kill the bastard, or I will end both your lives!" Frederick says as he throws Olivia down towards the sword. She gets up, sword in hand and heads towards Caleb. She pauses as Frederick says "Yes…" She then swings the sword around and slashes Frederick across the chest. He falls, blood gushing out from everywhere. "Livvie…how could you…" "You ordered me to kill the bastard…and that's what I'm doing." Olivia says as she stabs Frederick through the chest.

He falls back and looks up towards the ceiling. "Your reign of terror has is finally finished. No more will you torture Caleb or me or the rest of the world. I hope you burn in hell." Olivia says in a low tone as she stands over him. "You will never *coughs* be free of me Livvie…I will haunt your every dream until you go crazy. I will have you. *coughs* I will not die!" He says, trying to sit up. All of sudden Caleb appears behind him and puts his hands on the side of his head. "You will today." He growls as he snaps his neck and he falls over. They look at him for a while in stunned silence. They look at each other as Olivia leaps into Caleb's arms and starts sobbing uncontrollably. "Olivia…my sweet Olivia…ssshhh it's over now. It's all over and you're safe now." Caleb says trying to comfort her. "Caleb, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry my love. I'm so, so sorry!" Olivia wails. "It wasn't you baby. You didn't do this to me." "Caleb I was going to kill you! I was ready to do it! But something stopped me. I kept hearing someone speak to me." Olivia cries. "But you didn't. You listened to that voice…" Caleb smiles. "It was you. You were pulling me back from the brink. Only you can reach the depths of my soul and find my heart." Olivia says as Caleb pushes her hair from her eyes. She looks up in a daze but then realizes something "*GASP* Spinelli!" Olivia goes running and almost tackles Spinelli.

"Oh Spinelli, are you okay?! I'm sooo sorry buddy!" She says through tears. "Ummmm Olivia….you're hurting me and cutting off my circulation to my arms." Spinelli groans as Olivia lets him go. "I'm sorry. Boy am I glad to see you…wait how did you know I was here?" Olivia asks. "He told me" he says as he points to Caleb. "You went and found Spinelli? How did you…? "I had to get to you Olivia. I had to get inside here and I couldn't just waltz right in. So I went with my instincts. Good thing I was right." Caleb laughs as he goes to her. "How did you get in? I mean without them knowing." "The Jackal always come prepared for anything." Spinelli laughs then groans. "Oh no we've got to get you to GH and get you checked out. Maxie is gonna kick my ass!" Olivia says looking at him. "I'm fine. 'Tis nothing but a flesh wound." "No we are going. I'm gonna have Monica and Patrick check you out." "Okay but I have a question…what are we gonna do about them?" Spinelli says and points to the panic stricken crowd. They look out into the crowd as Caleb smiles. "I can fix that." "How?" "Just close your eyes and come with me." He says as they close their eyes. With the wave of a hand they ballroom changes from the chaotic scene back to the party that was originally going on. "Now look." They look around and see the scene back to where it was. Everything is fixed the ballroom glows in a reddish-orange hue. Olivia is back into her original dress and Spinelli is now in a tux. "Holy crap. What the…?" He says as he looks at himself and Olivia. "Caleb, why did you…?" Olivia asks. "Think of this as our wedding reception." Caleb says as her eyes grow big. "Olivia you look amazing, you majesty." Spinelli bows as Olivia playfully hits him. "Oh stop it" Olivia laughs. "And after the party is done and the guest leave, they won't have any recollection of what happened tonight. Just this wonderful party. For my beautiful wife." Caleb says as Olivia smiles at him. "I love you so much." Olivia says as she kisses him. She then grabs Spinelli and goes "Come on let's dance!" "Hey! I was supposed to get the first dance." Caleb laughs as the go out into the ballroom. They partied the rest of the night away.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's almost morning and everybody is back at Spinelli's. Oh My God! This was the most interesting and exciting night I have ever had!" "You need to get out more often." Says Olivia holding Caleb. "Well, Maxie invited me to a gala for Crimson next month. I'm not into high fashion but this is Maxie's big… (Gasps) MAXIE! Oh she is probably freaking out right now!" panics Spinelli as he fumbles for his keys. He slowly unlocks the door and everybody sneaks in quietly.

They almost make it past the couch until something falls and breaks. "Son of a bitch!" Olivia says as Caleb laughs. The lights suddenly pop on and Maxie runs out the hallway with a baseball bat and scares everybody. "The fuck?! Spinelli!" "Sorry, sorry. I didn't want to wake you." "Forget that. SAM! Oh boy how I'm glad to see you!" says Maxie running past him and into Olivia. "Hey Maxie. Glad to see you too." "You don't call me anymore." Says Maxie frowning. "Sorry got busy." "But nevermind that, where have ya'll been that you couldn't take me along. Especially looking like that, Sam your dress is amazing! That color works wonders with your skin tone." "Yea I thought so too." Says Caleb as he wraps his arms around Olivia. "So you're dating the gloomy one? Sam, this is low even for you." Maxie says as Caleb shoots her an icy glare. "Maxie, John is a great guy. He just saved my life. Spinelli's too." She says as they sit down. "Well I guess that he isn't so gloomy after all…still needs an upgrade from all that black." "I happen to like it." Caleb says in a low tone. "But still where were ya'll?"

They tell Maxie the story that they worked on coming back to the apartment. Leaving many details out for fear of explaining. They managed to get away with it, much to Caleb's chagrin. "Well it sucks, but we have to get back to Cali." Caleb says as he starts to pull Olivia up. "Awww but it's late out. You should stay until at least daybreak." Maxie says. "We've got an early flight to catch." Says Caleb heading for the door. "But…but…" "Maxie I promise to call and come home more often." "Okay…I'm still going to miss you." Says Maxie she hugs Olivia. "It was an interesting experience working with you Agent McBain. Maybe next time it won't be so…red?" Spinelli laughs. "I can't promise that…it might be you that's red." Caleb smiles devilishly as Olivia hits him and Spinelli laughs nervously. "You better take care of her." Maxie says eyeing Caleb. "Don't worry she's in good hands." Caleb smiles. They all say their goodbyes as Caleb and Olivia walk out. They reach the outside of the complex and disappear into the night.

Back in Malibu, they appear in Olivia's house. "That was an eventful night." Says Olivia as they head for the kitchen. "Yea I'm glad that's over." "No more looking over our shoulders, wondering whether we are safe. We are finally free. And together." Says Olivia as she wraps her arms around Caleb. "We were always safe. As long as we have each other." Caleb says kissing her forehead. "But what about the castle? And our villa?" Olivia wonders. "Don't worry our villa is safe again. And well, we now have a summer home and somewhere to go just to get away. Caleb smiles. "You mean…we are staying in Cali?" "Of course. I like it here. It's a new start and I think your friend Christi is a cutie…" Caleb laughs as Olivia gives him a look. "I'm playing. But yea we are staying. This is our new home." "Our home. I like the sound of that." Says Olivia as she looks into his eyes. Caleb strokes her hair. "I love you so much, my sweet Olivia." "And I love you too Caleb. My darkest heart, forever." They passionately kiss as he picks her up and carries her up the stairs and into the room. They make love through the night.

As they sleep they both dream. "My love, I have you at last. We're together again and nothing in this world can ever take that away from us." Caleb says spinning Olivia around. "Now we can begin what we started before it all went wrong." "And what is that Olivia?" "Building our family. You said you wanted a baby." Olivia smiles. "I did." "Well I'm ready…actually I've already started…" says Olivia. "Olivia…what are you saying?" Caleb asks. "When you wake, all your dreams will begin to come true." Olivia says as she kisses him. "I love you." "I love you too." Says Olivia as she takes Caleb's hand and walks into the curtains. Caleb wakes up and sees Olivia asleep on his chest. He places his hand on her side near her stomach and suddenly he hears a heartbeat. He smiles and kisses the top of Olivia's head. "I finally have everything I've longed for. My journey is complete." Caleb thinks to himself as he smiles and falls back to sleep.

_Epilogue: Nine months later, Olivia gives birth to a baby girl. They named her Anastasia Morley. "I finally have the family I've dreamed about!" says Olivia as she holds her little princess. "I couldn't be happier." Caleb says as he kisses her and caresses their daughter. "Thank you Caleb. You've given me the greatest gift of all." _

**THE END**

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who read and commented on my first story. You don't know how much I appreciate it. Stay tuned, the chronicles of Siam featuring Stephen Clay are up next! Xoxoxo-Sheri


End file.
